pokeomegafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Mansion
Battle Mansion (Added 22 September 2011) is a feature on Omega in which trainers can build a team and battle the 5 floors for a prize or place in the top 3. Overview You will need a team of 3 Pokemon, either up to and including Level 50 or 100. When you choose to do the Level 50 Battle Mansion your Pokemon must not be at a level higher than 50 while there's no restriction for Level100 Battle Mansion. Also you can choose to do "Training" or "Challenge" Battle Mansion. In training mode you are able to do only four floors while in Challenge mode you can do even the 5th floor. However you're able to do only 3 times a day Challenge mode Battle Mansion. Everyday the players are ranked and the first 3 get a medal along with a rare price. The players are ranked by the number of times they do Challenge Battle Mansion. If two or more players have done 3 times the Battle Mansion that day, they'll be ranked from the one with the lowest average moves to the one with the highest( this is what actually counts more ). Though if two or more players have the same moves average, the one with the lower first run will be ranked first. Currently only 3 people has ever made an average of 36 average moves. On October 8th 2012 the Battle Mansion was updated to version 2.0. with new features such as: *Fixed Movesets *New Prizes for Completing fifth floor *New 5th Generation Pokemon being added. *Pokmon from the Battle Mansion learned new TMs. There was an Event on October 13th 2012 with a Master Ball for those that finsihed in the top 20 and an Exclusive 5th Generation Pokemon, Mienfoo, as an added bonus for the top 3. But shortly after the new BM was introduced a new slightly different BM versoin was released on October 21. The new changes were: *More aggresive Movesets *BM Pokemon now have Extarcts *There is a 5 move handicap if you decide to use an overpowered Pokemon. Overpowered Pokemon: There are overpowered Pokemon in which you can only use one of them for your 3-pokemon team because the total of the base stats are 600 or higher: Dragonite Tyranitar Metagross Salamence Slaking Garchomp Groudon Kyogre Rayquaza Rewards: for clearing the First Floor - 20 TP + Ω500 for clearing the Second Floor - 40 TP + Ω1000 for clearing the Third Floor - 60 TP + Ω1500 for clearing the Fourth Floor - 100 TP + Ω2000 for clearing the Fifth Floor (challenge mode only)(also optional) - 200 TP + Bonus Item/TM + Ω Placing Prizes: *http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/5121/82c870623d5147c6bedeaa6.png 1st Place Medal - 1 Name Dye - 2 Rare Candys - 5 Max revives - 5 Ultra Balls *http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/7575/fbf94858c1444ed9adda6c3.png 2nd Place Medal - 1 Name Dye - 1 Rare Candy - 5 Max revives - 5 Ultra Balls *http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/6731/aa192f15d6454796afb51f2.png 3rd Place Medal - 1 Name Dye - 10 Ultra Balls Helpful Threads for BM: http://forum.pokemonomega.com/showthread.php?tid=11567 - Suggested Movesets for BM http://forum.pokemonomega.com/showthread.php?tid=7716 - List of BM Pokemon Clan BM Clan BM is the only time the clans can compete so far.This is where the clans players try to win and the total number of wins the clan has is added and the highest amount wins. Like the regular BM, the top three clans will be shown. Clan BM is held every Wednesday. Category:Battle Mansion